


Found The Sweet Spot

by AHeartForStories



Series: Midlink Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Wolf link - Freeform, midlink week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: For as long as Midna has known Link, he wasn't much of a sulker. He was a man of action and words. If something bothered him, he would either seek to correct it himself or see if there was any way he could help. Curling up somewhere as a wolf with his back turned to Midna and refusing to talk to her was new, but all that did was amuse her, considering what had put him in such a foul mood. Written for Midlink Week 2020 over on Tumblr.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Midlink Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701049
Kudos: 73





	Found The Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Touch  
> Decided to involve a little bit of humor in one of my Midlink one-shots for this week.  
> Unfortunately, this one ended up being a very short one. Was stuck on this one for quite a while, had quite a bit of trouble with this one.  
> It's also 1am.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

For as long as Midna has known Link, he wasn't much of a sulker. He was a man of action and words. If something bothered him, he would either see if there was any way he could help or seek to correct himself. Curling up somewhere as a wolf with his back turned to his companion and refusing to talk or even face her was new to Midna, but all that did was amuse her.

She let out one of her giggles, which only made Link want to curl up even further.

"Too mad to even face me?" She asked, to which she only got a grunt as a response. Floating over, she came to hover over Link, who glanced at her and then attempted to turn away from her.

"You know there's nothing to feel embarrassed about, right?" Even though those were the words she spoke, Midna's fang was still prominently shown as she wore a wide grin. Link gave her a bark in disagreement.

They were in the Arbiter's Grounds, an old Gerudo ruin repurposed to be a prison for Hyrule's worst in times of war. The two had come here in search of an artifact known as the Mirror of Twilight, which Midna claimed would open a gateway that would lead them straight to the man that dared to call himself the King of the Twili.

They were searching for a way up, where they both assumed the mirror to be, and just disposed of what appeared to be an army of ghost rats. Not even ordinary rats, but ghosts of them. They could only be seen by the wolf.

After the slight skirmish, Midna was picking some dirt and sand out of Link's fur, she liked having his back clean when she mounted him or all that sand would get on her as well. That and she knew how annoying it would be to have that sand everywhere.

And then she hit a spot that turned out to be particularly sensitive. She'd scratched him behind an ear and Link had responded in a rather silly way for a wolf that was actually a human.

It had caused Midna a ton of fun, but Link not so much. And he knew she would be using this against him for as long as their time together may last.

She let out another giggle and Link got up on all fours. He protested as well as he could in wolf form, barking up a storm, and Midna decided to help him out of his misery by removing the shadow crystal.

In a flurry of dark particles, Link returned to his true form. He shook out the rest of the remaining sand out of his hair and replaced his cap.

"We will never speak of this again." He spoke and strode over to the next door to open it. A giggling Midna followed.

"Sure we won't." Was her answer to him, knowing fully well that she was going to misuse that spot behind his wolven ears every opportunity she would get.


End file.
